


Two Blondes on Valentines

by RyanoftheAbyss



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanoftheAbyss/pseuds/RyanoftheAbyss
Summary: Ryuji is frustrated about his "failings" on Valentine's Day. But things get interesting as he runs into a familiar face.Story for Day 4 of RyuAnn week. Prompt: Free Day.





	Two Blondes on Valentines

Disappointed.  
  
That was likely the best word to describe how Ryuji felt as he continued his workout. The young blonde having spent the last hour or so simply hitting the gym as a means of distracting himself from the frustration that was this day. Stuck in a position that left him just groaning and sighing at the thought of it all. The reason for this distress?  
  
It was presently February 14th. Valentine's day. And Ryuji Sakamoto found himself without a single piece of chocolate.  
  
It shouldn't have bothered him as much as it did, but Ryuji was just pissed. Why the hell did today end up the exact same way as Christmas? Getting gifts from his mom alone. As much as he adored that woman she really didn't need to rub the salt in his wound like that.  
  
Truth be told his disappointment wouldn't have been as bad if it weren't for Ren and Yusuke. The latter actually receiving multiple chocolates from various girls at his school. Ryuji had spoken to Ren on the phone about it and stated Yusuke was a bit of a freak so it made no sense! ...Which just resulted in Ren lecturing him. Again.   
  
Ryuji was well aware he was being unfair in that regard and apologized. As weird as Yusuke could be he was still one of Ryuji's closest friends and teammate. The blonde was about to ask what Ren was up to, only for the black haired youth to chuckle and state he was hopefully going to be busy tonight before wishing Ryuji a good evening. Quick to hang up afterward and leave the blonde very confused.  
  
Thus Ryuji found himself in this position. Working out his anger and annoyance as his teenage pride was a bit bruised. He was a hero damn it! He helped save Japan not only from Shido, but a freaking GOD! So why the hell didn't he get even ONE chocolate?! Granted most people didn't know he was a Phantom Thief... BUT STILL! Hell even the girls on the team didn't get the guys jack shit! Not even friend chocolates! Well... He didn't know that actually. Ren and Makoto were dating so she probably got him somethi-  
  
"Oh... Son of a-" Ryuji grumbled under his voice when he remembered what Ren had said about being busy. How the hell man...? Ren had JUST gotten back and he was going to get a Valentine's? That was bullshit! That was- "...Shit man I sound pathetic..." Ryuji suddenly stated about himself. Remembering that just two months ago they had fought against a god and beat him. Now he was whining about no chocolate?  
  
Seeing that his workout was not helping this state of being, Ryuji decided to simply stop and head home. Quick to get washed up and exit the gym before stretching. Maybe he'd feel better after a bowl of ramen. Hopefully his usual spot was still open... But on Valentine's day? Shit that could be a problem. What should he-  
  
"Knew I'd find you here."  
  
"GAH!" Ryuji couldn't help but cry out before turning to his side. Greeted to a familiar face and figure that made his heart beat a little faster. Bright blue eyes and platinum blonde hair. Rather well-shaped form that made most men turn and stare. A person he trusted his life with. Ann Takamaki. The fellow student of Shujin Academy standing there with a bag of what appeared to be clothing as she gazed at the boy.  
  
"Jeez. Calm down Ryuji..." Ann said while rolling her eyes at the boy's freakout. Not expecting him to jump like that which in turn made her own heart skip a beat in shock. Crossing her arms while Ryuji rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"It ain't my fault. You just popped outta freakin' nowhere. The hell are you even doing here Takamaki?" The boy asked with a raised brow. Ann unable to stop her eyes from rolling at the question asked of her.  
  
She didn't say it aloud but Ann was a little annoyed he didn't use her first name there. It was likely due to being surprised but still. But that didn't really matter at the moment she supposed. Ann turning to him with a calm expression. "Was out shopping and figured I'd check on you. How'd your Valentine's go?"   
  
It was easy to see the way Ryuji tensed up that it did not go well at all. The boy groaning before placing a hand against his face in sheer annoyance. "So you just came to make fun of me...?" He asked to which Ann rolled her eyes. Again.  
  
Part of her wanted to ask if he was really this butthurt about not getting any chocolates? Another part of her wanted to go on about how it made sense he didn't get any. Since he was brash and usually girls didn't go for his type... Usually. Biting down a possible insult to his character, Ann instead decided to change things up a bit. "Ah who cares? Chocolate isn't good for you anyway right? And didn't your mom ask you to cut back on the sugar?"  
  
Ann watched with a smile as Ryuji's cheeks turned a little pink at that. Forgetting that Ann was over his house that day when his mom made the request. Even going so far as to ask Ann to help him keep that "promise" of cutting back on the sugar. Ryuji shaking his head a bit before trying to regain some ground. "Ah shut up! It's a guy thing. You wouldn't understand."  
  
"Clearly." She replied with a smirk. Ryuji unable to stop himself from sighing once more which only made Ann a little annoyed. Constantly waiting for Ryuji to ask a specific question but he never seemed to do it. Though she would not drop her guard on this. She had to stay vigilant. "Come on you dork. Let's get to the station before more people show up."   
  
Ryuji was about to dispute her suggestion but realized that Ann was thinking ahead. With the current timeframe, most people would be out on Valentine's dates. Meaning the trains would be less crowded. If he waited until those were all done... Understanding the foolishness of staying, Ryuji decided to nod and join Ann on a walk to the station.   
  
As they moved together the two fell into a comfortable silence. Neither really had much to say as they listened to the people around them. Having already talked their heads off the night prior upon Ren returning from juvie. Thus instead they just basked in each other's presence. Always strangely relaxed around one another...  
  
Eventually, the two arrived at the station. Ann's train set to be the earlier of the two to arrive meaning she'd be heading out first. Ryuji figuring he'd at send Ann off for the night so he stood with her. Nothing too uncommon after all. With that in mind, the two waited by the platform for the train. Still standing in silence; Ann fidgeting a little all the while.  
  
Her companion meanwhile was thinking over the day once more. Remembering all the others getting chocolates and treats; ramping up his jealousy quite a bit. Wanting to audibly groan one more time but knew it was stupid to do so. And he didn't need Ann teasing him about this any more than she would tomorrow.  
  
The two only perked up at hearing the train pulling into the station. Ann biting her lower lip before turning to her friend; the latter turning to her as well unconsciously. Raising a brow at the fellow blonde in confusion. "Sup Ann?"  
  
After a few seconds, Ann finally spoke. "Ryuji... Hear me out for a sec. I'm... I'm sorry for what happened outside of Shido's Palace." That sudden statement took Ryuji aback at how unexpected it was. The boy looking at her confused; unable to reply as Ann continued on. "You had just saved us and I was just so freaked out cause we all thought you were dead. But... what we did was wrong so... I'm sorry. And thank you for saving us."   
  
Ryuji clearly didn't know how to respond right away. So instead Ann chose to continue talking. "This is really sudden and late and I know I get on your case... a LOT... But it's only cause I care. Makoto told me once that you've got a ton of untapped potential, and I agree with her. So, I'm gonna try to be less mean to you from now on."  
  
Ryuji... was perplexed. What brought this on exactly? Wait... Was THIS why she came to find him at the gym? He had wondered about it at first but figured it was just to make fun of him. This was not what he expected. Especially after nearly two months had passed by this point. "...I-it's cool I guess. Water under the bridge..." Ryuji replied before looking away with a blush on his cheeks. Clearly flustered by Ann's words.  
  
Seeing the boy's cheeks flush made Ann smile a little. Her attention for a moment diverted due to the train pulling in. Ryuji rubbing the back of his neck at that before speaking. "Guess... I'll text ya later." He stated while clearly a little unsure how to react. Ann, however, was one step ahead of him.  
  
"Here." Before Ryuji could even look at it, something was placed in his hands. Ann having grabbed it from her bag and shoved it between his palms. Ryuji freezing up as something truly surprising occurred. Feeling his face turn crimson as something soft pressed against his cheek for a few seconds. Unable to say a word as Ann moved away and rushed into the train blushing like mad. All the while the boy stood there dumbfounded; barely paying any mind as the train pulled away.  
  
Seconds passed before Ryuji finally found himself able to look down. Bringing one hand to the spot on his cheek while the other help up the item. It was a heart-shaped box. A Valentine's box. Meaning... Valentine's chocolate...?! Ryuji's jaw dropping open at the sight.  
  
Had... Had he just gotten a kiss on the cheek AND chocolates?! Holy shit! That meant...!  
  
"Holy shit..." Ryuji mumbled at that. Left dumbstruck that one of the greatest girls he knew just did all this for him. For a moment questioning if it was out of friendship or something else... but for the time being was too happy to care. Unaware of the lipstick mark on his face now as he cheered. Ryuji Sakamoto would not end Valentine's day without chocolate after all!  
  
...Only to turn into a bumbling mess at the realization that his secret crush just kissed him on the cheek... Man was he going to have a story to tell tomorrow for sure. Never realizing Ann was a bumbling blushing mess on the train as she rode home. Mumbling a small "idiot" under her voice even as she smiled. Knowing this would be one Valentine's Day neither would forget.  
  
She only hoped Ryuji wouldn't brag about it at school. Or else Panther was going to have to have a word with him for sure...

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is a quick one for Ryuann week. Decided to do something Valentine's Day based. Yes, I know it's late, but work and everything else made it hard to get things done.
> 
> Anyway please enjoy my Ryuann story. I truly do enjoy this pairing even if I'm rusty as hell with writing them.
> 
> Ryuann week details in the link below. Please go and support them if you can. Thanks.  
> https://twitter.com/RyuAnnWeek


End file.
